


Homecoming?

by leahburke



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, enby seb, i havent written in a while whelp, pls be gentle, pre ep 5, thanks tim federle for the inspo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahburke/pseuds/leahburke
Summary: INSPIRED BYTHIS TWEET— a one shot where seb puts their fear aside and writes a song to tell carlos how they feel about him (and then proceeds to ask him to hoco).
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Homecoming?

**Author's Note:**

> HELP i haven't written in a while. if you missed me, hi, i'm not dead, just busy (writing a couple of books), if this is your first time reading my stuff: first of, i am so sorry, and second, i hope you enjoy. i haven't let people read my work in. a while, and i haven't written proper fanfiction in god knows how long so please be gentle!! okay that is all. have fun <3

Seb had been thinking about this moment for what seemed like an eternity. They thought about all the possible outcomes — good and bad. As unhealthy as it was, Seb couldn’t help but dwell on the bad, maybe Carlos wouldn’t like it, maybe he would say no, or maybe this idea was just stupid. But it was too late to back down now because Seb had already texted Carlos to meet him at the auditorium, and Carlos had just arrived. 

Carlos couldn’t say he wasn’t nervous about seeing Seb. He enjoyed seeing them, always, but today seemed different, more urgent. Carlos figured that maybe it was about rehearsals, that maybe Seb needed help with their dancing. That had to be it. Nonetheless, Carlos made his way to school, trying to calm his nerves before heading to the auditorium. 

Seb stood, pacing around the piano as they tried to calm down. They convinced themself that things were going to work out, that everything would be okay, as long as Carlos showed up, that would be enough. 

"Hey," Carlos’s voice echoed through the auditorium as he made his way toward Seb. 

Seb turned, their hands shaking as they did. “Hi,” they called. As nervous as they were, they couldn’t help but smile when they saw Carlos. It was like an innate response as if Seb’s body had no choice but to react when Carlos was around. 

“You wanted to see me?” Carlos asked. 

Seb nodded slowly, trying to keep their breath steady. “Yeah, um... yes.”

Seb sat in the piano as Carlos made his way to them, Seb couldn't read him. Then and there, Seb wished more than anything that they could read Carlos's mind. They wanted to know what Carlos was thinking, what he was feeling. All Seb wanted was to know if Carlos was feeling the same way they were. If he was so overwhelmed and overcome with emotion it made it hard to breathe sometimes. That's how Seb felt every time Carlos was around. Especially now.

“So...” Carlos started, his voice trailing off. Seb blinked at the realisation that they had probably been staring longer than they’d mean to. 

“Right!” Seb said as Carlos approached them. Seb cleared their throat and took Carlos' hand in theirs, the same way thing they did when they were nervous. Now, more than ever, Seb felt like their throat was closing up on them. 

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked, quietly. "You look a little... nervous."

"I am," Seb muttered, looking down at the keys. They looked up, after a second, and said, "I wrote you a song."

Seb wanted to look up, to see Carlos’ reaction, to check if they should go through with this, but it was as if their body refused to obey their orders. “You did?” Carlos asked, his tone giving Seb all the answers they needed. Carlos was excited about this. That gave Seb the courage they needed to look up. So they did. Carlos had this look in his face, his eyes glinted with hope and he was smiling like this moment meant the whole world to him. Seb decided they couldn’t wait any longer so, they nodded and squeezed Carlos’s hands before dropping them gently.

“I did.” Seb was smiling now, too, because Carlos was here next to them, looking at Seb like they held the moon and the stars.

As Seb started to play, Carlos couldn’t stop smiling. The melody was similar to something Ben Folds would play, but it was the lyrics that stunned Carlos, and how passionate Seb sounded when they were singing. Carlos couldn’t look away, suddenly overcome with pride and love. So much love. Even though he had never said those words out loud, Carlos knew they were true. He knew, deep down, that he loved Seb more than he had ever loved anyone.

Carlos didn’t say anything throughout the whole performance, he just sat still and let himself appreciate the music. By the time Seb was finished, Carlos couldn’t help but tear up, overwhelmed by what had just happened. Seb noticed this, of course, their expression changing from relaxed to worried in a matter of seconds. 

“Are you crying?” they asked. Then, as if having a terrible realisation, their eyes widened. “Oh, God, was I that bad?”

“What?” Carlos asked louder than he intended, his voice was filled with panic. “No! No. Absolutely not! You were… wonderful.”

Seb’s shoulders slumped as they let out a breath they felt themselves holding since they got to the auditorium. They’d done it. They had written a song for their favourite person, they sang it, and Carlos liked it. The words you were wonderful echoed in Seb’s head making their heart beat at a thousand miles a minute. The pair was quiet for a minute. A comfortable silence hung between them, both wanting to say so much but not having the courage to say it.

Seb was the one to break the silence. "So," they said. Carlos looked at Seb expectantly, his eyes excited and nervous all at once. "Homecoming?" Seb asked.

Carlos blinked in response, clearly not expecting that question. "What?" he asked.

"Will you... go to homecoming with me?" Seb asked again. They didn't want Carlos to doubt what they were feeling or to wonder if Seb liked him. Seb wanted Carlos to know they were sure about this — about them. 

All Carlos could do was nod. His whole face reflected what he was feeling: happiness. And, in that moment, nothing else mattered except them two. "Yes," Carlos said finally, unable to hold back a grin. Now, Seb was smiling too, their hands finally stopped shaking, and a wave of relief went through them. Finally. 

**Author's Note:**

> a few last things before i go!!
> 
> shoutout to: aranza, blue, and sim, for giving me feedback. tim federle, for giving me the inspiration to write this. 
> 
> u can follow me on twitter if yall wanna see me sob about seblos, rini, or literally anything else. (im also on percybvths where i mostly talk about books! (if u wanna know more about my own writing, percybvths is the place to go, mostly! check my pinned hehe). kk that's all, i hope u liked this <3


End file.
